


Conversations with Moffat

by Smidge



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: how about several different conversations using the same prompt because they all sound very promosing? - Conversation with Moffat (original prompt).</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” he chuckles, “I’m giving you a baby.”<br/>“A what?” Matt gawps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations with Moffat

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short fic prompt from Tumblr (please keep them rolling in; I enjoy the challenge).
> 
> I may add more to this one too... eventually.
> 
> Enjoy x

He’s done it again. He’s is completely loving, sweet and adorable; bringing her breakfast in bed after a glorious night out (and in) and it only confirms what she had been thinking while she watched him sleep. She loves him. And she is ready to let the world know.

She manages to eat all the cereal, fruit and tea he brought her, between kisses, and he follows her into the shower; emerging almost an hour later.

“Matt darling,” she starts seriously, as she means to go on, and he is suddenly alert.

“W-what?” he stutters warily.

She giggles at his adorable face; a mix between the euphoria and love from their activities in the bathroom, and confusion and worry at the sincerity of her voice. Damn him, she wanted to stay serious.

“ _What?_ ” he stares at her incredulously, running a hand through his hair anxiously.

“I love you, you silly man,” she purrs, taking his beautiful face in her hands and kissing him.

“Mmm,” he hums happily against her mouth before pulling back, “I love you too.”

“And I’m ready…” she watches his face morph; from content, to puzzled, to dawning understanding and then astonishment.

“ _Really_?”

She beams at his glee and nods, pulling him down to for another kiss. “I love you, and I think it’s about time we let people  _know_  that I love you.”

“Are you sure?” He is so elated; he can barely believe she is actually there in front of him, saying these words he has wanted to hear for so long.

“Of course I am, darling,” she runs her hands comfortingly over his shoulders and back up round his neck. “I think we should probably tell Steven first though, don’t you? Then our agents. And then we have plenty of time to let everyone else know …”

He cuts her off, kissing her again and pressing her into the wall with his entire body; letting her know just how much he truly loves her right at this moment.

“Matt, we have to …” he cuts her off with sweet kisses to her lips, “darling…” she giggles, “ _Matt_ ,” he pauses briefly, “we have to get to work.” He kisses her again; he can’t stop himself.

“I know … but … I love you.”

She pushes gently at his chest until he gets the message, glancing down fondly at her as she grins; her smile so large it almost reaches her ears.

“I love you too. But let’s go.”

They manage to catch up with Steven quite easily as he is also looking for them.

“Ah, there you two are, I have to tell you something…” Steven begins, ushering them back toward his office.

“We have to tell you something too,” they both chime in together, then glance at each other and smile in delight.

“Fabulous, well what is it you want to say?” Steven closes the door to his room and turns on them without waiting for their answer. “I have some exciting news for you both,” he pauses for dramatic effect.

“So do we,” Matt takes the moment of silence to speak.

“I’ve had this awesome idea. As you know, you two have been together for quite some time now…” they both know he’s talking about them as River and the Doctor, and he doesn’t seem to be paying any attention to what they have to say; but they keep trying anyway.

“Yes, we have,” Alex agrees, raising an eyebrow suggestively; she however is talking about her and Matt.

Steven doesn’t seem to cotton on, continuing with what he has to say. “And you practically flirt with each other  _all_  the time…”

“We do.”

“Even when you’re fighting…”

“Yep.”

“And arguing…”

“Mmm hmmm.”

“And saying ‘I hate you’s and ‘no you don’t’s…”

“Indeed.”

“So, you two really are in love…”

“Yes, Steven. We  _really_  are.”

“And promise to stay with each other ‘til the end of time…”

“Well, that’s a  _long_  time but, yeah, probably.”

“And love each other forever…”

“Absolutely.”

“And so I have decided that it is about time…”

“God yes,” they gaze at each other, “it definitely  _is_  about bloody time.”

“To give you … a …” he finally appears to notice that there is something going on between them; going back over the conversation in his head as he looks from Alex to Matt and back again.

They are gazing sweetly at each other; Matt’s arm around her shoulder and Alex’s arm around his waist, joined at the hip, goofy smiles on their faces.

“Oh my sweet lord,” the penny finally drops. “You mean to tell me you two  _are_ _actually_  together?” His eyes flick between them, frantically waiting for an answer.

“Yes, Steven,” Alex eventually tears her gaze from Matt and responds to him.

His mouth drops open before he hurriedly shuts it and pulls himself together. “Wonderful,” he clears his throat, “that’s absolutely marvellous, now I can do _so_  much more with the relationship of your characters. Do you … um, I mean … well I guess it’s probably early days but…”

“Yes,” Matt answers before he even asks the question. “I love her.”

Alex returns her gaze to the man beside her. “And I love him,” she cups his face in one hand and sweetly pecks him on the lips.

“ _Love_? Wow, well … great!” Steven enthuses. “Well, that will definitely help with this next step I had in mind for River and the Doctor, won’t it?”

“What next step?” He hadn’t actually completed his earlier sentence so they had yet to discover his ‘exciting news’.

“Oh, and it’ll be fantastic for the press; fiction becomes reality and all that…”

“Steven, what was it you needed to tell us?”

“This is so exciting,” he leaps forward and wraps his arms round the both of them swiftly before bounding over to the door and swinging it open in delight.

“STEVEN!?!” They both call out to him, stopping him in his tracks. He turns back to the couple, hand resting on the doorknob.

“What is it you needed to tell us?” Alex asks calmly. “You never finished your sentence.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he chuckles, “I’m giving you a baby.”

“A what?” Matt gawps.

“A  _baby_?” Alex questions as she tests the idea in her mind.

“A  _time_ baby,” Steven enthuses and winks before walking down the corridor, a new spring in his step.

Alex and Matt look at each other in shock. Not only had Steven reacted to well to their news, but  _his_  news was to give them a  _timebaby_.

“I’m guessing we can’t tell anybody about that,” Matt sighs.

“No darling; spoilers,” she smiles delightfully up at him. “But we can tell everyone about  _us_.”

“That we can, Kingston,” He bops her fondly on the nose before dragging her back to set to excitedly inform everybody about their wonderful news.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better :) x


End file.
